Control
by Danni4ever
Summary: Explaintion inside! Kurt is slowly losing control of his powers, NOT realated to episode Power Surge at ALL, and Kitty doesn't seem to notice he really likes her. JUST READ EXPLAINTION! IT, WELL, EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!
1. CH 1: One Too Many Times

**Okay, so this is my first X-Men: Evolution fanfic, so I hope you like it and review! **

**Okay, READ:: ****In this story, Amanda and Kurt never were. Okay? Kurt still like likes Kitty. This is set a month or two after Kitty first comes to the institue, so ****Kitty is still pretty new. ****It is a story all it's own, as Rogue has joined, and so has Spyke, but I'm making it so Kitty was the LAST one that joined, okay? So Kurt still creeps her out a little bit.**

_**Chapter One**_**: **_One Too Many Times._

"Nightcrawler! Get down from there! Ugh…"

Kurt stuck his tongue out playfully at an annoyed Scott, who was upside down to him. That was probably because he was hanging from the chandelier, at least five feet above Scott.

"Come on, Kurt! Stop foolin' around." Scott told him, crossing his arms.

"Alvight, alvight!" Kurt rolled his eyes, flipping backwards so he was holding onto the chandelier by his feet. "Calm down. I vas just having fun."

He began to drop, then disappeared from sight, a moment later, appearing behind Scott. Scott whipped around, scowling at the blue-furred teen. "You're always 'just having fun', but you need to lay off a little, okay?"

Kurt frowned, and lowering his head slightly. Scott sighed, and raised an eyebrow. "Just go get ready, 'kay?"

Kurt gave a small smile and teleported out of the room.

Kitty phased through the wall, her backpack on her shoulder. "Hey, Scott…"she yawned, raising her right arm above her in a stretch.

"Hm," Scott was hardly paying attention. Jean sat down at the breakfast table, and he ran over to join her. Kitty widened her eyes and giggled. _Ooh, sorry for interupting._ She thought, grinning.

A sudden whoosh of air behind her made her jump, and spin around. Kurt, a goofy grin on his face, waved to her. "Ah! Kurt! Jees…" she said, annoyed. Kurt blinked slowly, and pursed his lips. He gave her a 'watch this!' look, and he teleported onto the wall, then to the chandelier again.

Amused, Kitty watched as he teleported to the kitchen, and snorted as she heard something clang to the floor, a gasp, and Logan grunting, "Elf!"

Kurt appeared in the doorway again, backing through it with his hands out in front of him, a weak smile on his face. "Sorry!"

He turned and teleported back to Kitty, and rubbed the back of his head, guilty. "I guess I need to work on that..." he mumured, obviously trying to get her to say something, or at least laugh.

Kitty raised an eyebrow, and felt a grin tugging at her lips, but she swallowed, said nothing, and turned around, walking towards the kitchen.

"Huh…" Kurt sighed, his smile fading. _Doesn't she like me?_

He followed her, and was going to sit next to her, but felt his heart drop as she took the chair in between Rogue and Spyke. He sighed once more, and sat on the other side of Jean. Eating silently, resting his cheek on his hand, he hardly notice when Logan said, "Kid, you okay over there? I've never seen ya' this quiet."

Kurt lifted his head slowly, looked at him, then back down. "Oh, uh, ja. Fine."

Turning his head so he couldn't see anyone's reaction, he stood, threw the rest of his food away, and walked out, his shoulders slumped.

Logan looked to Scott, but he shrugged, and both of them resumed what they'd been doing.

Kurt took a seat on the couch, looking at his image inducer. He didn't turn it on, but he thought about it. _I think I still scare her.. Maybe that's vhy she hasn't veally been talking to me. _

What felt like a year later was actually only a few minutes. The kitchen emptied of kids, and he stood up as Kitty walked past him. "Hey, Kitty!"

She turned, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Uh, Hi. You okay? You looked, like, sick at the table,"

Kurt nodded. "Ja, I'm fine."

She shrugged. "Well, we better get to school."

Kurt frowned, and teleported onto the chandelier, grinning. "Uh, I can get us there!"

Kitty shook her head, chuckling nervously. "Heh, uhm, no thanks. I'm walking with Rogue. Sorry, maybe some other time."

Kurt tilted his head, looking down at her directly. "You sure?"

"Uh-huh." She grunted, feigning a smile. Kurt tried to teleport down, but nothing happened. _Vat the heck?! _

He closed his eyes, concentrating, but again, nothing happened. He raised his hand unknowingly to brush his hair back, but slipped.

Kurt cried out as he fell—right onto Kitty.

"AH! EW!" Kitty shrieked, pushing Kurt's stunned body off her. Kurt rubbed his head, looking up.

"Nein! I'm sorry!" He tried, raising his hands in front of him. "I-I—"

"Ick, just, like, get away from me." Kitty interupted, brushing herself off in disgust.

She began to leave, when Scott ran into the room. "What happened? Are you okay Kitty?"

"Blue boy was messin' around and fell on me." Kitty said, shivering. "Ugh. I'm going to school with Rogue. See ya,"

Scott looked at Kurt as he stood up. "Kurt! What's your problem!?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" he stammered, but Scott only shook his head. "Really, Kurt. I thought you said you'd lay off the weirdness!"

Kurt flinched. _Weirdness? Was? _

"I just said, I _didn't _mean to! I just fell! It was an accident!" He told him.

Scott clenched his teeth. "You '_didn't mean_' to do a lot of things, but you do them anyways! One too many times you've goofed off and it has ended know Kitty isn't adjusted to you yet! You know you scare her!"

Kurt flinched again, and took a step back, a look of complete shock on his face. Scott instantly realized what he'd said and got a guilty look on his face. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I—"

Closing his eyes and frowning, Kurt shook his head. "Whatever. I'm late for school."

Before Scott could say anything else, Kurt ran from the room and outside. Scott turned and looked out the window. "Ohh…" Scott moaned. _Nice goin', Summers. _Kurt came to a hault at the gate, and visably sighed, lowering his head. Scott cringed as Kurt ran a hand through his hair, turning on his inducer, and as the hologram covered him, he tensed, concentrating. A moment later, a light flashed, and he teleported.

Scott noticed his delaying powers, and raised an eyebrow, confused. _I'm sure he's fine...Besides, I need to get to school too._

* * *

Aww, poor Kurt. :) Well, hope you liked it! PLEASE review! I'll update as soon as I can, which should be like tomorrow. XD

Peace out 'till then!

Danni


	2. CH 2: Troubles

Ugh. Sickness. Not cool. I swear I'm a magnet for colds. O.O Anyways, sorry for not updating, so here's chapter 2!!! _**READ!!:::::::::: I don't know what in the world one of Kurt's teachers is named…so…I made up a very simple name, deal with it XDDD. Just know it's his math teacher. I think….ohhh whatever!!!! XD**_

Chapter Two

"Mr. Wagner, you're late again, do you have any explanation?"

Kurt froze, and tried to think of an excuse. "Uhh…I—uh…missed my ride." He bit his lip, hoping his teacher bought it.

"Mmhmm," Mr. Johnson hummed, and Kurt didn't know whether he did or not. "Alright, sit down. But one more tardy and you w_ill _get a detention."

Kurt nodded and took his seat. He sighed. Wouldn't it have just been easier if it _had _been that he missed his ride? But no, it had to be something complicated. His teleportation powers had been acting up, only letting him travel a few yards at a time. So he might as well have walked, without even trying to use his abilities, as that's basically what he did._ Ich hasse diese, _he thought. [_I hate this._]

He rested his cheek on his hand, and blankly stared out the window, thinking about Kitty. _Vhy can't I look __**normal**__?_ Kurt thought, depression flooding through him._ Everyone thinks I'm weird looking at ze institute, and if I didn't have this watch, no one vould like me at school either…_

He suddenly had a headache, and placed his hand on his head. He sighed again. _I need to stop thinking about it…_he thought, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Kurt?" Mr. Johnson's voice echoed into his ears, and he opened his eyes and blinked at him.

Mr. Johnson frowned. "At least _try _to pay attention. Or do you want a detention _that _bad?"

Kurt shook his head, cringing as everyone looked at him. "No, sorry." He looked away from his classmates, hoping they did the same to him.

A second later, he turned his head back to the teacher, thankful most of the kids had returned their gaze's to Mr. Johnson. He was blabbering on about decimals, and Kurt sighed, struggling desperately to concentrate. But his mind was swimming with thoughts about Kitty, Scott, and everything else wrong with him.

He blinked hard, trying to clear his head, which was virtually impossible. He sighed, and gave up. He didn't care for math anyways, and he stared up to the front of the classroom, Mr. Johnson's words all a blank blur to him.

He had a feeling all his other classes were going to be as annoying as this one.

When school finally ended, Kurt sat down on the steps of the school, waiting for Kitty. He was going to apologize once more to her, and he only hoped she would forgive him.

"Hey, move it, freak!" Kurt was suddenly shoved aside by Lance, followed by Pietro, who smacked him on his head. "Eh—hey!" Kurt grunted, swinging back at him. Pietro was already out of the way, and Kurt managed to stop his fist right before it made contact with—

"Kitty!" Kurt dropped his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, giving her a nervous grin. "Uh, hi, about this morning, I'm sorry if I scared you." He said.

Kitty took a step back, and managed a half-smile, looking at him and saying an unconvincing, "Um, yeah, okay."

Kurt frowned and turned his head towards Lance and Pietro. They were already almost out of sight, but he still felt as much anger as if they were right next to him. _You childish idiots!! You almost made me hit her! Ah! _

Facing Kitty again, he began to say something, but realized she was no longer paying attention to him. Rogue was talking to her, and before he could talk they began walking back towards the institute. Kurt closed his mouth and lowered his head slightly, looking at the ground. He sighed and stood, turning the other way and meandering down the street.

_What's wrong with me…? _He wondered for the at least the hundredth time that day.

He didn't actually have an answer to that, but at the point he was pretty sure he did.

_Everything. _

_==__==_

When Kitty walked through the doors of the institute, she almost instantly expected to see Kurt there before her. With his teleport powers, he was nearly always home in front of her. She sighed, half-glad he wasn't there. She didn't feel like talking to him, though he _had_ said he was sorry. Kitty shook her head, went up to her room.

Setting her back-pack down on her bed, she took out her history and began studying. She hated tests, and even more so she hated studying. It took up too much time, of when she could be reading, or really _anything e_lse.

Sighing, she sat down on her bed, going from reading the textbook to blankly staring outside. Bored, Kitty rolled her head back onto her pillow, and crossed her arms. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be studying?" Kitty turned towards the door, where Rogue was leaning against the wall, smiling. Obviously she was teasing her, as Kitty knew she had homework too.

"Hmm," she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe…maybe I should apologize to _Kurt_, I mean, he didn't really do anything, I guess."

Rogue widened her eyes in surprise. "Whoa, where did that subject come from? It's whatever you think ya should do. But he was messin' around too much. He knows he should back off once and a while,"

Kitty shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess so."

Rogue smiled and turned around, leaving Kitty alone in the room. She sighed, then shook her head and looked down at her book.

==__==

After two hours of lonely wandering, Kurt finally began walking towards the institute.

Tired, he tried to teleport. For a moment, he disappeared, and a moment later, he was in the air, and he fell into the lake next to the institute. Coughing, he shook his head, struggling to make it the small distance, but this time, his powers didn't work at all. "Vhat?" he murmured to himself, trying again. Still, nothing happened.

"Ach kommen auf!" _[Oh, come on!] _Kurt shouted, sighing as he swam to the shore closest to him. He stayed on his hands and knees for a moment, breathing heavily. He suddenly looked at his watch, which shot out electric sparks, making him flinch as some of them singed his arm. "Ow!" he cried, taking it off and setting it on the ground.

The hologram flickered off of him, leaving his true form visible. Looking around, Kurt made sure no one was around, and then looked back at the watch. For a moment, he stared at it, clutching his wrist. It shorted out, and then was dead. _Wow. Veally? Great. That's just one more thing I've done wrong today, _he thought, grabbing it and shoving it into his book-bag.

Kurt stood, and began trudging to the institute. _It vould have been a lot less trouble to have just walked from ze start, instead of all zis, ick. _He thought, shaking his head.

Once he was in front of the gate, he paused, giving his powers one more shot.

As he expected, he didn't teleport. Sighing, he entered the building and closed the door, hoping no one would ask him where he'd been. Although, he already had an answer to that. _I don't know. _

He walked up the stairs, his hair dripping water. "Hey, elf, what happened to ya?"

Kurt cringed, and slowly twisted to face Logan, who was crossing his arms. He looked at the blue-furred mutant, raising an eyebrow as he saw that he was soaking wet. "What, did ya fall in the lake?"

Kurt's eyes darted to the side for a moment, then back at him. "Uh, sort of," he admitted.

"Well, you're gettin' the floor wet. Go dry off," he said, his tone confused but stern.

Kurt nodded, relieved he hadn't asked about his watch, or anything else for that matter. He ambled off to his room, leaving Logan wondering. He _had _noticed his missing watch, and that he was acting strangely, but he shrugged. He had other things to think about.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! Sorry about not updating again, but I made sure this chapter was extra long to make up for it. I might be able to update again today, but if not, DEFINITLY tomorrow, as I already have half of the next chapter written. PLEASE REVIEW, IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT MUCH EFFORT!!!! Haha just to clear it up, it was NOT DARK when Kurt walked back, even though I accidentally wrote it was, I changed it to fit in with the next chapter.

Danni


	3. CH 3: IDK what to name this chapter XD

Chapter Three

Gripping his broken image inducer, Kurt hesitantly walked to where Professor X was at Cerebro. "Ah, Professor?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Kurt, what do you want?" Professor X answered, typing on the computer.

Kurt took a few steps forward, then paused. "Uh, I sort of…well…broke the inducer," he said, wincing at the last three words.

Professor X stopped and turned his wheelchair around. "And how did you do that?"

Kurt hesitated again and didn't look at the Professor. He didn't like lying, but he didn't want to say he had no powers either. He was frightened he might be forced to leave if he no longer had any mutant abilities, and if he did, he hardly had anywhere to go.

"I don't know," he murmured, "it sort of just stopped working."

Professor X held out his hand, and Kurt placed the watch in his hand. "Sorry," Kurt said softly, hoping he believed it. At least it was Friday, so even if it was temporarily broken, he didn't have to worry about going to school.

"Alright, I'll fix it, you may go. I think Logan was looking for everyone for a training session."

Kurt suppressed a moan, and nodded, feigning a smile. "Yes, Professor."

He left the room, and sighed, hanging his head. _Oh man, I'm going to die…_

As quietly as he could, he tried to make it to his room without being seen by anyone. _If I act like I'm sick, I von't have to go to ze session. _

"Hey, elf, I thought I made it pretty clear, everyone's to go to the Danger Room. Everyone includes _you_." Logan growled, and Kurt flinched, whipping around and instantly muttering, "I don't feel well."

Logan eyed him, and shook his head. "Ya look fine to me. Come on,"

_Vell, it vas worth a try…_Kurt sighed, and followed Logan to the Danger Room, where Kitty, Amara, Bobby, Jamie, and Jubilee were waiting. Bobby was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, as if he'd been waiting for hours.

"Alright," Logan said, after a reluctant Kurt joined the rest of them, inching his way towards the back of the group. "Today is practice in defending your teammates. Each of you will go through the course once with a partner, and you'll have to protect them, as they'll have to protect you. Got it?"

The six nodded, and Kurt stepped back as Logan paired them into two. Kurt sighed in relief as he wasn't put with Kitty, but instead Amara, and even more so because they were picked to go last.

Logan left the room and appeared minutes later in the control room above them. Kurt paid close attention to the way the course worked, and decided that possibly he could get through without using his powers.

Kurt looked back, to where the first group, Kitty and Bobby stood panting, their hands on their knees. Kitty looked at him and half-smiled. Kurt raised his eyebrows, surprised to see she hadn't been faking it, at least not obviously. _Oh man, _he thought. She was going to be watching him. If he messed up, she'd probably laugh non-stop at him. _She's going to laugh at me for running through zis thing like a baby. _

He sighed, and winced as Jamie and Jubilee finished, also looking exhausted.

_I _am _going to die! _He thought, feeling a pang of fear is his stomach. Not only would he probably make a fool out of himself, but Amara might get hurt because of him. They were supposed to be protecting each other! Not cowering in fear while the other one fights. He hesitantly followed Amara into the course, Amara instantly using her powers to fend off a metal claw. "Kurt, what are you doing?!" she hissed, seeing her teammate frozen in fear. "Help me! Teleport!"

"I—I can't!" Kurt admitted, flipping backwards and away another weapon. He clenched his teeth, his head pounding, once more trying to teleport. Still, nothing happened.

Something slammed into his back, throwing him against the floor. "Oof!" He grunted, struggling to his feet. Breathing hard, he looked desperately at Amara, but she was busy. Kurt narrowed his eyes and pushed Amara out of the way as an electric blast shot at her. She cried out in pain as she landed onto the floor, frowning and getting to her feet. "Why aren't you doing anything!?"

"I'm trying!" Kurt gasped. He gripped her shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing other than teleporting. He felt Amara rip away from him and heard her grunt as she placed her hands out in front of her, shooting magma at one of the weapons. Kurt flinched back, darting away from it.

Gasping, he desperately fought to help Amara, who was barely able to take all of it on by herself. Again pushed to the ground, Kurt, dazed, blinked and saw Amara caught in one of the metal claws. He looked over at Kitty, who was watching them, her body bent forward slightly as if about to run out and help them.

Kurt turned his head back to his partner, kicking the claw and forcing it to release her. Amara fell, and looked at him. He stumbled backwards, his head aching and everything feeling as if it were in slow motion.

Amara tugged on his hands, whispering, "Come on! We're almost there! What's wrong?"

Kurt clenched his hands into fists and tried a last time to teleport. "Let's go!" Amara said, and he realized he hadn't moved. She gasped, fending off another weapon. Kurt jumped back, holding his hands in front of him.

"Elf! Use your powers!" Logan said over the intercom, his tone urgent. He looked down at the furry mutant, a look of complete confusion on his face.

Overwhelmed and sprinting out of the way of another obstacle, Kurt shouted, "I _can't_!!"

Logan's eyes widened and he took a step forward, his mouth open in unheard words as Amara yelped, "Kurt, look out!" He hardly heard her warning. Before he could turn around, or even think, something metal hit slammed into him from behind, and he grunted, crumpling to the ground. Still in shock, Logan typed on the computer, shutting everything off. He exited the room, surprised as to what had just happened.

"Kurt!" Amara cried, bending down over her fallen friend. She shook his shoulder gently, and he moaned. He turned his head, and his eyelids fluttered for a moment, then were still.

Bobby and the others were too confused to move, staring as Logan opened the door and ran over to the two on the ground.

Kitty gasped, taking a step towards them, her eyes wide. She stopped, speechless and amazed as Logan carefully lifted Kurt's limp body and carried him out of the room. Unable to move, she stood where she was, her mouth open.

"Kurt…" she whispered, concerned.

==__==

After having him checked to make sure he was alright, Logan set Kurt down in his bed, surprised as Kitty slowly made her way into the room afterwards. He shrugged and began to go see the Professor.

"Hey! What happened?" Scott stopped him, glancing into Kurt's room.

Logan didn't answer for a moment, as he wasn't completely sure either. "Uh, the kid had a problem with his powers in the Danger Room," he said.

Scott took a step back, and murmured, "Oh, no…"

Looking at him strangely, Logan raised an eyebrow. "What?" He slowly asked, almost hesitantly.

Scott shook his head. "Eh…this morning, Kurt was having issues with his teleporting. It looked like he could hardly use it anymore."

Logan stared blankly at him. "Ya know, that would've been a good thing to tell me a _little _bit earlier."

Scott winced. "Sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal! I mean, he's always messing around, I thought he might have been joking about that too. He was really upset about Kitty…"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. He told me he didn't feel well earlier; I guess I shoulda listened to 'em." With that, he turned, leaving Scott alone in the hallway. He looked into Kurt's room again just as Kitty walked out, her face expressionless. "You okay?" Scott asked, and Kitty turned towards him. As if she hadn't seen him before, she blinked, and absentmindedly said, "Oh, uh, yeah. Fine, just fine."

Scott watched her go, and then left himself.

==__==

When Kurt opened his eyes, his headache instantly returned, and he moaned softly. "…huh?" he muttered, managing to sit up, leaned against his pillows. He placed a hand on his head and looked around, realizing he was in his room.

He struggled to remember what had happened, but it was just a blur. He hated being confused, although most of the time that's what he was.

**Kurt, could you come down to the Library, please? **Professor X's voice flooded into Kurt's mind, and he cried out, pressing his palms to his temples. "Ah!!" he grunted, shaking his head in pain. He'd never had a problem with Professor X's telepathy before, but then again, he'd never had a problem with his powers either.

Hoping the Professor didn't do that again, he weakly staggered out of his bed, holding onto the door as a wave of dizziness flooded over him. He blinked hard and stumbled down the hallway. Again gripping the door for support, he entered the library, where Professor X and Logan were waiting. Leaning against the wall, he said, "Yes, Professor?"

"Kurt, are you having problems teleporting?" He obviously knew the answer, and yet he asked anyways.

Kurt sighed. "Yes." He admitted. "It's not just zat…I…I can't at all."

Logan crossed his arms and Professor X raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want—eh, I don't know…" he said, quickly remembering his real reason, and quickly changing his words.

Logan frowned. "Well, ya should of. You almost got killed out there; Amara too."

Kurt looked down, still against the wall. "Sorry." He murmured.

"It's alright," Professor X said, "But does that explain why your inducer is broken?" He had a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he thought this whole thing was funny.

Kurt nodded. "Um, ja. Sorry." He said, suddenly dizzy again. He moaned softly, and slid an inch down the wall, his knees bent.

"Alright, go rest." Professor X said as Kurt placed a hand on his head. "But when you're feeling better, we'll find out what's wrong with your abilities." Kurt raised his head and nodded, although he wished desperately that he could just teleport into his bed and sleep for a month. He didn't know why he felt so bad, he just did.

He carefully walked back to his room, struggling not to trip over anything. Finally reaching his bed, he collapsed into it, pulling the covers over his head. He groaned quietly, closing his eyes. He drifted into sleep, thinking about how stupid he must have looked in front of Kitty.

_Vhy can't I do anything right?_

* * *

Well, that was chapter three! Hope you liked it! Over 2,000 words. Happy is me, :D.

Should be updating sometime this weekend! Review please! Again, not that hard, lmaoo.

Danni


End file.
